Does the Sky Burn Like the Ground Does?
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Heaven was kind enough to send him an angel to lead him through his darkness. Valtor was selfish enough to wish to make her his. Angel AU.


**A/N: I should probably stop writing down prompts that later turn into random ideas that keep me from working on the 300 WIPs I already have. But until I learn to do that, have this AU I wrote accidentally (when I should've worked on something else).  
**

"Anger never looked more beautiful than it did on an angel's face." Though, her face was always beautiful. No matter what it displayed, it was always the most beautiful thing in his life. Nothing else could compare. Certainly not in his cursed existence full of fire and death. And not even in heaven, he was sure. Though he'd never be able to get confirmation of that for himself.

The frown on her face deepened, her arms still crossed as if to keep him away from her. "Did you summon me just to goad me?" she asked, turning slightly away from him which had his heart leap with panic at the thought of her leaving.

"I needed to see you," he spoke, dropping the cocky look as his arrogance evaporated under the burn of his fear. He needed her there. He couldn't afford to chase her away. He wasn't sure she'd come back. Not this time. She harbored severe distaste for the actions he undertook to draw her near. They only seemed to push her away which had him trying harder to capture her attention, trapping them in a vicious circle. One he was afraid she'd break if he pushed so hard. Even angels had their limits. And driving her away would certainly be the end of him. The end of the reasonable part of him that could still somewhat control himself and not light the whole world on fire to get her to notice him.

"Is that why you set that building on fire?" she asked, the red in her eyes flaring at the thought of the lives lost in his despair and driving him wild as if he were a mindless bull full of restless energy. Only, he didn't want to kill her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss, his hand cupping her face and lifting it to him so that he could drink in the softness of her lips and the coolness of her breath. She was so tender in his arms, her skin like a cloud and her need pure like water. She whimpered into his mouth as she uncrossed her arms and clutched at his clothes, her fists closing in the fabric to pull him closer.

She pushed him away. "What are you doing?" she snapped but it lacked the effect she sought thanks to her ragged breathing and the desire written all over her face.

He was relieved to see it there because he was going out of his mind. She was driving him insane with the need to have her. And he knew now it wasn't her purity. He'd enjoyed the thought of corrupting her but the ache in his soul ran much deeper. He wanted her to be his. He needed her to be his. And it wasn't just the thrill of having her choose his wretched soul over her duty to the heavens. That didn't matter anymore. The only reason he cared she was an angel was that that kept her away from him. And he needed her. She was his blessing. The only good thing that had ever happened to him. And he wanted her to be all his. What else to expect from someone selfish enough to pass for a demon?

"I need you here with me," he pleaded. He'd never pleaded for a woman before. But she wasn't just any woman. She was his angel. She was his goddess. And he was burning with the desire to worship her as she deserved. He would do anything to be allowed to touch her. He would beg for it. He would kill for it. He would set heaven on fire for it.

Her expression softened, her golden eyes filling with so much compassion that it was hard for him to hold her gaze. But he did. For it gave off the softest glow he had ever seen. It looked nothing like the angry burn of the fires he set. It was the one light that could illuminate the dark corners of his soul. "I am here with you," she said, raising her arm to touch his face but stopping midair, cautious to not awake the demon in him. But it was too late. The sight of her so near, and yet, so distant was painful enough to turn him into a wild beast.

"No," he said as he grabbed her upper arms, pressing her between his body and the wall behind her, her wings folding around her shoulders and caressing his skin. It stung with the reminder of what kept her away from him. "_Here_ with me. In my life. In my arms. In my mouth." He leaned in again, touching his lips against hers slowly. The soft contract was painfully insubstantial but he tried to stave off the hunger to show her the innocence of his intentions, of his love.

She pulled back. Just an inch. He hadn't really left her space for more. Yet, the way she was clutching at his collar had him hoping that she would've stayed close even if he could have let her go. She swallowed, her parted lips so close to his, letting his breath in her lungs as she tried to draw in enough air to speak. "I can't," she shook her head, the words strained as they ripped out of her throat. "My wings... I'm an angel. Heaven is my home." She closed her eyes to keep the shimmering tears from falling as she pressed her nose against his cheek.

"I understand," he said as he summoned his magic. He was so angry he could destroy all of heaven and all of earth and still have rage to spare. How dare the place that was supposed to be her home make her suffer? How dare it cause her pain? How dare it keep her away from him?

He wrapped an arm securely around her waist when he felt the hilt of the sword materializing in his hand. He took a step back, pulling her with him, and sliced off the wings with one smooth swing of the blade.

They fell off and hit the floor, turning into a pile of feathers now that they weren't attached to her life-force anymore.

Her knees buckled and he dropped the sword to have both hands around her to support her. He eased her down on the floor, carefully cradling her head with his hand and stroking her cheek with his thumb soothingly.

Her mouth opened in her struggle to speak but no sound came out as she looked like a fish out of water. And his touch only seemed to burn her instead of help her breathe. Her hand came over her heart as if she was fighting to stop the pain. "What did you do?" she managed to gasp out, her voice strained and raspy as her eyes changed shades. The golden of the skies slowly darkened to match the brown of the ground she was now forced to walk upon.

"I made you mine," he said as he kept holding her close. The change in her didn't matter. She was the woman he loved. And she was finally home with him, the water spilling from her eyes putting out the fires in his soul just like the heaviness of her body in his arms gave him enough strength to rise up in the sky.


End file.
